Hanging By a Moment
by xjustsilverx
Summary: 3+4 shounen ai. song-fic. been working on this one for a while. Quat runs away to the circus. *grins* now who could he be looking for there? some sap/fluff as usual but I think it turned out well ^_^ r/r


Disclaimer--Don't own, don't sue. Gundam Wing and "Hanging By a Moment" belong to their respective owners, ect. ect.  
  
Warnings--Shounen Ai *shrugs* If you ask me, I shouldn't have to warn you about that.  
  
Pairing--3+4 of course ^-^  
  
Notes--Ok, just a few notes here.... Firstly, this is set up kinda strangely, it's kinda a story with a song-fic/vid-fic inserted into the middle. This messes up the flow of the story a little and probably takes away from the quality (who cares) of my work, I don't care. It also has caused a tense change. Yes, I probably could have put it all in present tense if I had wanted to, but it didn't sound as good that way and, frankly (like I said), I don't care. =P It's my story and I'll screw it up if I want to. The other thing I wanted to do was to dedicate this to Evanji Noir. Evanji was the first person to review one of my fics (sometime back in January) and, although it has taken me a while, I finally have the song-fic she wanted me to write done. If you're reading this, I hope you like it. ^-^ And I hope everyone else likes it too, and REVIEWS it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hanging By A Moment  
  
  
  
Trowa Barton was startled into consciousness by a knock on the trailer door. Although it was not particularly loud, Trowa was a light sleeper; a habit he had picked up from a past where the slightest noise might be death. He blinked sleepily at the bedside clock, which informed him in glowing red numbers that it was now three-thirty in the morning. Slipping out of bed and combing a hand through his reddish hair, Trowa moved to the door, opening it just as a small fist was coming down to knock again.  
  
The fist stopped in midair when the door opened in front of it and Trowa froze as well when he saw the boy the fist belonged to. Quatre Winner--heir and orphan of the Winner fortune and formerly the infamous Gundam pilot 04--was standing on the front step looking unsure of himself and clutching a small black duffel bag. His wide aquamarine eyes were hopeful but lost and two small white teeth were biting down hard on his lip. Trowa watched the boy's soft lower lip quiver and a strange tenderness flashed briefly in his carefully guarded emerald eyes.   
  
Several heartbeats of silence passed as they watched each other before Trowa slowly raised one eyebrow in silent question of the boy's sudden appearance.  
  
"I..." the blond swallowed. "Can I-I was wondering if I could...stay the rest of the night here, I promise I'll leave tomorrow morning and not bother you Trowa. I just need somewhere to stay the rest of the night and then I'll be gone...." He was trying desperately to fight back the pleading in his eyes and voice.  
  
Trowa stepped out of the doorway in silent invitation. "You can tell me why you're here tomorrow; tonight you can have the couch."  
  
  
Sleeping late the next morning and only half awake, Quatre imagined he was back at home. A patch of sunlight fell across his face from one of the few windows and he whimpered and rolled over, not willing to get up and face his responsibilities quite yet.  
  
"Good-morning," a low voice greeted him. Startled, Quatre opened his eyes and blinked at his surroundings. Trowa had been up and dressed since early morning despite his interrupted sleep, finishing his chores around the circus and returning to wait for Quatre to wake up as well. "Want to tell me the story behind your midnight appearance?"  
  
Getting up, Quatre stretched and turned away from him, digging through his duffel bag for nothing in particular. "I ran away."  
  
"To the circus?"  
  
"To the circus," the blond confirmed.  
  
"You ran away to the circus?" Quatre was afraid to look at his friend, but something in the other young man's voice made him turn around anyway. He was surprised to see even the faintest hint of a smile that was on Trowa's face and for a moment he forgot everything except that suggested smile.  
  
"I'm glad that you did," Trowa said quietly, surprising Quatre even more by wrapping the small blond in his arms. Quatre pressed his face into Trowa's shirt, feeling the young man's chest rise and fall against him.  
  
Trowa kissed the small Arab on the forehead with the slightest brush of his lips before breaking the embrace and leaving Quatre following after him in happy confusion.  
  
  
~Desperate for changing   
Starving for truth   
Closer where I started   
Chasing after you ~  
  
[Quatre runs out the door, chasing Trowa across the grass between the trailer and the rest of the circus. The taller boy stays in the lead but walks casually with his hands shoved in his pockets and he smiles as he sneaks a look over his shoulder at Quatre, who follows in silence.]  
  
~I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you ~  
  
[Quatre sits and watches as Trowa works on various chores around the circus. The boy's thoughts drift back to leaving home.  
Fashback to...  
Quatre sitting at a desk covered by paperwork, overwhelmed, later, arguing with one of his sisters, who is trying to introduce him to a pretty young woman. Another memory of a strained phone call and of a late night doing even more paperwork. A final memory, Quatre sneaking out of his own mansion with a black duffel bag, looking back over his shoulder with an amazed expression, not quite believe what he has just done....  
...end flashback]  
  
~Forgetting all I'm lacking   
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation   
You take all of me ~  
  
[In between chores, Quatre watches Trowa juggle. Trowa motions as if to offer to teach him and Quatre looks doubtful but gets up. Tossing the balls up in the air, they land on the ground at Quatre's feet, one dropping on his head on the way down. Another smile tugs at Trowa's mouth as he tries again to demonstrate.]  
  
~Now... I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you ~  
  
[Quatre and Trowa eat lunch on the grass outside the trailer, the sun bright around them. Both of them are smiling, and when Quatre finishes he leans against Trowa's shoulder, eyes closed happily.]  
  
~I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you~  
  
[Quatre and Trowa walk through the open circus, surrounded by other people who come to see the show. Quatre is enjoying himself and Trowa is pretending he hasn't seen it all so many times before. They head towards one of the tents and Quatre takes a seat in the audience while Trowa prepares to go on.]  
  
~There's nothing else to lose  
Nothing left to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That could change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else...~  
  
[Trowa and Quatre return to the trailer, the night sky dark above them. Quatre slips his hand in Trowa's like a little kid and whispers something in his ear. Trowa smiles and opens the door to the trailer. Yawning, Quatre lies down on the couch, his promise to leave forgotten by both of them.]  
  
~Desperate for changing   
Starving for truth   
Closer where I started   
Chasing after you ~  
  
[(Various scenes of the next few days are seen;) Trowa and Quatre eating breakfast the next morning; Quatre helping Trowa with his chores; the two of them eating dinner with Catherine. Quatre practices juggling when he has nothing else to do or wanders through the circus crowds with Trowa.]  
  
~I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you ~  
  
[Another crowd had gathered in the circus tent as the first procession of entertainers parades through the ring. Following dancers and acrobats are a line of elephants and riders. Sitting atop one of the elephants, Quatre perches like a slightly embarrassed blond genie, in traditional Arabian attire. Afterward, he laughs with Trowa and Catherine outside the tent as they wait to go on, Trowa resting his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder affectionately.]  
  
~I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you~  
  
[Answering the phone cheerfully, Quatre pauses for a moment while he listens and his smile fades. He argues half-heartedly with the person on the other end, but seems beaten from the beginning. At some point Trowa has entered, and he looks at Quatre questioningly once the blond hangs up. Quatre shakes his head and bites his lip.]  
  
~Just hanging by a moment   
Hanging by a moment...   
Hanging by a moment...   
Hanging by a moment here with you...~  
  
  
"It was your sister, wasn't it?" Trowa asked him quietly. Quatre nodded.  
  
"She says everyone's been worried sick about me this last week and she threatened to tell on me if I didn't come back and take responsibility." Trowa thought Quatre looked just like a guilty child when he said that. "I am the heir and there is a lot of work to be done..."  
  
"Which is the reason you left in the first place." They had never really discussed Quatre's reasons for running away.  
  
Quatre sighed. "Yes," he said, but his voice betrayed that he was hiding part of it. The small Arabian moved to sit on the couch, distancing himself even further from Trowa.  
  
"And...?" Trowa prompted quietly. Quatre would not look at him again.  
  
"I want to...I want to be here with you Trowa. I don't want to...my sisters expect me to..." Quatre struggled though the words painfully, starting to blush. "I don't want to have to marry...a girl."  
  
Trowa laughed softly. "Neither do I Quatre," he told the boy, moving over to take him in his arms.  
  
"But I have to-to...produce an heir," Quatre protested, his cheeks crimson. Trowa didn't answer, but Quatre was good at sensing what the often-silent young man was thinking. What he didn't expect though, were the lips that he found were pressing against his.  
  
"Do you?" But Trowa didn't give him time to answer, kissing him again.  
  
"You're going to have to leave me tomorrow, aren't you?" Quatre nodded, chewing his lower lip again. "Don't do that," Trowa scolded him, sneaking in more kisses.  
  
"Leave or bite my lip?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Come with me," Quatre suggested wistfully.  
  
"Okay." Quatre looked at him in surprise and Trowa laughed quietly again. "Do you think they would let me?"  
  
"I don't care, I--I love you Trowa."  
  
"And if I just leave the circus?" They were still standing with their arms wrapped around each other. "You know I can't do that." Quatre looked down, ready to break away from the embrace. "But I will. If you really want me to come with you, I will. I deserve some time off anyway." Quatre wondered how long "some time" would be, but didn't dare ask.  
  
"Will you really-Will you really come with me tomorrow?" the blond asked, eyes shining with hope and surprise.  
  
Trowa nodded and kissed him one last time. "Now go to sleep, tomorrow we have to face our sisters." Quatre smiled, still dreading that announcement, but content in the knowledge that he wouldn't have to do it all alone.  
  
  
Owari.  
  
  
  
Just Silver 


End file.
